


Some Battles We Win

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Merlin finds a way to heal a mortally wounded Arthur with extra added benefits.-Written for Merlin Anniversary Fest 2018





	1. Header/Cover

**Author:** sidhe_faerie (Faeriefantasy)

 **Title:** Some Battles We Win

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Character/s & Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Morgana, Annis, Original Characters

 **Triggers and/or Warnings:** Blood and Sex

 **Prompt:** From ella_rose88 (que-sera-sera88) Canon AU - Merlin does end up saving Arthur and he returns to Gwen. Cue happy reunion!

 **Summary:** Merlin finds a way to heal a mortally wounded Arthur with extra added benefits.

 **Author's notes:** Written for Merlin Anniversary Fest 2018


	2. Part 1

**Some Battles We Win**

**Part 1**

The battle was fierce and everyman fought as hard as they knew how including Merlin. There were dead and injured everywhere. The ground was soaked with the blood of men on both sides. War was ugly and the battlefield confirmed it in that moment.

When the battle was over, Merlin stepped back from the edge of the cliff. Because he was exhausted from holding the spell that masked his identity and aiding the knights in battle, it took Merlin a few minutes to change his form from the old man back to himself.

As soon as he was back to himself, he ran down onto the battlefield to find Arthur.

The battlefield was full of bodies and he had to check every knight in chainmail one by one. He wished that he hadn’t lost sight of Arthur during the battle. As Merlin searched the battlefield for Arthur, he muttered to himself. “He has to be alright. He had better be alright.”

It seemed to take forever before Merlin finally found Arthur then he saw the blood on Arthur’s chainmail. Arthur was slumped against a rock, face pale, eyes closed, and so still.

“Arthur! Arthur!” Merlin jumped over bodies to get to his friend. When Merlin realized that Arthur was breathing, he patted Arthur’s pale cheek to wake him up. “Wake up!”

Arthurs eyelids fluttered and he whispered. “Merlin... you came.”

“Of course I came. We have to get you up. The Saxons are searching for you.” Merlin looked over his shoulder. “Get up Arthur. We need to leave this place.”

With Merlin’s help, Arthur struggled to his feet. He let Merlin lead him into the forest and away from the battlefield.

“Merlin. The camp is the other way. Guinevere. I need….” Arthur winced from the pain of the wound in his chest. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you someplace safe. Don’t worry about Gwen. Leon and Percival have taken her to safety.” Merlin groaned as he struggled to keep Arthur upright. “I shouldn't have let you eat so many sausages. You’re really heavy.”

Arthur snorted. “I’m fighting fit.”

“Of course Sire.” Merlin chuckled. “Whatever you say. There's a clearing up ahead. We can rest there while I take a look at that wound.”

“Mordred …. He did this to me… I killed him.” Arthur winced. “Did they find Morgana?”

“No. The knights are still looking.” Merlin eased Arthur down under a large oak. He stood up and took a deep breath. “Gaius? Are you here?”

“I’m here.” Gaius came from behind some trees on the other side of the clearing. He was carrying his medicine bag. Gaius raised an eyebrow at the large amount of blood covering Arthur’s chest. “How bad is it?”

“He's losing a lot of blood and its deep.” Merlin stepped back so that Gaius could take a look.

Gaius knelt down and looked at the wound. “There's a shard of the blade still in his chest. You need to take it out.” Gaius looked up at Merlin. “I can’t remove it.”

“Me?” Merlin shook his head. “I'll kill him for sure. You are much more skilled than I am. He needs a skilled physician. That’s a deep wound.”

“Merlin, I think the blade was enchanted. Anything I try will only hasten his death.” Gaius looked at Arthur. “Remember when I told you there were people who protected you, Sire?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes.”

“Merlin is one of those people. Do you understand? He is the only one that can remove that shard in your chest.” Gaius looked up at Merlin. “You have no choice. He will die if you don't. Do it Merlin.”

Merlin sighed and wiped his face on the back of his hand. “Arthur, I need you to stay still. Moving will only make it go deeper.” He helped Gaius to his feet then he knelt down and put his hand on Arthur’s wound.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur tried to push Merlin’s hand away. His breathing was ragged. “Merlin, it hurts.”

“I’m sorry Arthur but I have to.” Merlin pushed Arthur's hand away. “I'm going to use magick to get that shard out of your chest. You have to stay perfectly still.” 

“But you don't have magick.” Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s arm. “You're just my idiot manservant.”

“Arthur.” Merlin shook his head. “This is going to hurt.” Merlin whispered a spell and his eyes glowed with fire.

Arthur cried out in pain and passed out. Merlin checked for a pulse on Arthur’s neck and nodded when he found one. “He's still alive.”

“Good.” Gaius nodded.

Merlin opened his hand and looked at the shard. “I can feel the magick infused in it. It was forged in a dragon’s breath. This is Morgana's doing. I’m sure of it.”

“Dragon? What dragon?” Gaius frowned. “Kilgharrah would never help her harm Arthur.”

“No. Kilgharrah would never help her. It was Aithusa. She is allied with Morgana.” Merlin checked Arthur’s pulse again, just to be sure.

Gaius looked at Arthur. “He's still bleeding Merlin. You need to heal him.”

Merlin nodded. He put his hand on the wound again and whispered more spells until the bleeding stopped and the wound started to close. Arthur moaned then started to breath more regularly.

“That's all I can do right now. There is still poison in his blood from the blade’s enchantment.” Merlin sat on the ground and wiped the blood off his hand in the grass and leaves. “He needs more healing but I'm drained from the battle.”

“What are you going to do?” Gaius asked. “The poison will kill him just as sure as the blade would have. You can’t let him die. If you get him to the Isle of the Blessed, the priestesses there could heal him.”

“I'm not sure what I can do but he can't go to the Isle of the Blessed. Morgana would have told them lies about me and they might refuse to help him.” Merlin rubbed at the blood still on his hand. “There is one ally that we have with strong magick.”

“Who?” Gaius frowned. “You are the only one that can help him. You are the only one who can counteract that type of magick. You are the only one with that kind of power.”

Merlin sighed. “Kilgharrah can use his magick to heal him.” Merlin stood up. “There's is nothing stronger than dragon magick.”

“Merlin…”

Merlin knelt back down to Arthur. “Yes Sire?”

“You're a sorcerer?” Arthur tried to sit up but slumped back against the tree with a groan. “You can't be a sorcerer. You're an idiot.”

“It seems those two traits are not mutually exclusive. Gaius reminds me of that quite frequently.” Merlin chuckled. “Sire, I need some help healing you. The wound was much more severe than it looked.”

“You have a friend who’s a sorcerer too?” Arthur rubbed his forehead. “Of course you do. Is it the old man who was on the cliff helping us win the battle? Is that who you are going to get to help you?”

“No.” Merlin glanced back at Gaius. “My friend is a dragon. Lie still. I need to summon him.”

“A dragon? He won't listen you're just an idiot sorcerer.” Arthur tried to laugh but he cried out in pain instead.

Merlin smiled. “He’ll listen. I'm also a dragon lord.” Merlin stood up and looked at Gaius. “Keep him awake and talking. I'll be right back.” Merlin headed off further into the forest.

Gaius nodded as Merlin slipped into the trees.

“Gaius, you should have told me.” Arthur said. “You protected him all these years.”

“Yes I did because I knew that one day he would be needed to save your life.” Gaius sat down on a fallen tree. “Your father would have executed him long ago if he had ever found out.”

“Then I would be dead and not in so much pain.” Arthur winced. “I feel so weak. I don't understand.”

“You lost a lot of blood, Sire.” Gaius frowned. “Any other man would already be dead, but you are young and strong.”

“Guinevere…. Is she safe? She was with you.” Arthur looked up at the old man. Worry was in his eyes.

“Leon and Percival came to take her Caerleon before I came here. That was almost two hours ago.” Gaius told him. “They were on horseback riding hard. They should be near Annis’ keep by now.”

“Good. Annis will keep her safe and well-hidden until I can join her there.” Arthur put his hand to his chest. “Why does it still hurt so much?”

“The blade was enchanted. It was meant to cause pain and assure your death. If Merlin had not taken it out when he did you would have surely died.” Gaius looked at the nearly healed wound. “You are going to need more healing before the pain stops.”

“Merlin is a sorcerer. I can't believe it.” Arthur shook his head. “Gaius, he's a clumsy idiot.”

Gaius chuckled. “He pretends to be a fool to hide his true nature. If he hadn't, Uther would have surely discovered his secret and you would have as well.”

“He's very convincing.” Arthur grinned. “He had everyone fooled.”

“Well, not everyone.” Gaius bit his lip. “Lancelot knew and, I think, Gwaine may as well. I’m sure Mordred knew. He was raised by the Druids. The Druids call Merlin, ‘Emrys’.”

Arthur sighed. “That means that Morgana knows. Mordred would have told her. I killed Mordred. He was the one that did this.”

Gaius nodded. “Then it was Morgana that gifted him with the enchanted blade.”

Arthur looked to the spot where Merlin had entered the woods. “He’s taking a long time. Maybe the dragon won't come.”

“The dragon has no choice but to obey Merlin’s summons. He cannot ignore the call of a dragon lord.” Gaius looked at the same spot. “He’ll always come unless he's dead.”

Arthur rubbed his chest and frowned.

X

 

Merlin went through the trees avoiding the path until he found the large clearing that he was looking for. He took a deep breath and summoned Kilgharrah to him.

After a while, Merlin started to pace. Kilgharrah should be close by. He was at the battle. Merlin stopped pacing and looked up when a shadow blocked out the sun. “Finally!”

“Merlin, what is it?” Kilgharrah landed with a tired thud. “I need rest.”

“Arthur was nearly killed by a shard of an enchanted blade. I removed the shard and healed him as best I could but he needs you. My power is drained from fighting off the Saxons.”

“Merlin, I’m in no shape to help him either.” Kilgharrah sighed. “I am as weary as you.” Kilgharrah saw the look of despair on Merlin's face and sighed. “Bring him to me and I will see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled and turn toward the woods to get Arthur.

“Merlin  I will try but I cannot promise that I will succeed.” Kilgharrah warned him.

Merlin nodded and headed for Arthur. A few minutes later, Merlin was helping Arthur to his feet. Gaius followed the two younger men into the woods.

“The dragon is going to help me?” Arthur asked as they walked.

“Yes Sire. He's going to try. He is also weary from fighting the Saxons.” Merlin helped Arthur along. “It's not much farther.”

“Does he know I killed a dragon once?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur…. You didn't actually kill that dragon.” Merlin smiled. “You got knocked out and he flew off because I told him to.”

“Because you're a dragon lord?” Arthur scowled. “Does this dragon know about that encounter?”

“He should. He is the one you tried to kill.” Merlin smirked.

“Merlin, what if he bears a grudge?” Arthur stopped walking. “What if he kills me instead of healing me?”

“He will do as I command him. He won't hurt you.” Merlin assured Arthur. “Come on. These woods are not safe. The Saxons will start searching the woods when they fail to find you on the battlefield.”

Arthur nodded. “You're right. We need to get out of here. We need to get to Guinevere.”

“We need to get you healed first. He's just through here.” Merlin guided them into the clearing and Kilgharrah rose to his feet.

“Hello.” Arthur let go of Merlin and took a step towards the dragon.

“Arthur Pendragon, The Once and Future King.” Kilgharrah bowed. “Please lie on the ground.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and Merlin nodded.

Arthur eased himself down to the ground in front of the dragon.

Kilgharrah sniffed Arthur then raised an eyebrow at Merlin. “He’s nearly healed.”

“I know. I couldn't finish the job. The poison is still in his blood.” Merlin nodded. “I could only remove some of it. Please. He needs your help.”

“I will try my best.” Kilgharrah took a deep breath and blew his healing magick over Arthur.

Arthur gasped. Arthur sat up and rubbed his chest. “The pain is gone.”

Kilgharrah stepped back. “You are completely healed. I have purged the poison from the enchanted blade and sealed the wound.”

Arthur got to his feet. “Thank you.”

Kilgharrah looked down at Arthur. “Pendragon, I have a price for my magick. I have a request.”

“Kilgharrah….” Merlin shook his head.

“No Merlin. Let him state his request.” Arthur looked up at the dragon. “What is your price? I will honor it if I am able.”

“i want freedom for my kin. Freedom from being hunted and executed for simply having magick.” Kilgharrah glanced at Merlin then turned back to Arthur. “Magick has saved you this day. It is the right thing to do and it is my price.”

Arthur nodded. “I will pay your price. The ban on magick will be lifted. You have my word.”

“Thank you Pendragon.” Kilgharrah bowed and glanced at Merlin before rising into the air to fly away.

Arthur turned to the two men. “We need horses. I must catch up with Guinevere and then find the remains of Camelot’s army.”

“I'll get the horses. They should still be in camp.” Merlin pointed to the hillside. “There's a cave over there. Go inside and wait for me.”

“We should all go together.” Arthur said. “It would be faster.”

“No. The Saxons are still searching for you and you are still weak. Gaius is less skilled with a sword than I am.” Merlin explained. “It's just easier for me to sneak in and out with the horses.”

“Merlin…” Arthur started to protest but bit his lip instead. “Take my sword with you just in case.” He handed over his sword.

Merlin took Arthur's sword and turned over in his hands. “You know this is an enchanted blade. Kilgharrah imbued it with magick just as the other dragon imbued the sword that wounded you.” He handed it back to Arthur. “You will need it more than I will. I have my magick to protect me.” 

Arthur nodded and took it back. “There's another dragon?”

“Her name is Aithusa. She's small and she’s been influenced by Morgana.” Merlin told him. “She is not immune to my commands, however. I can control her as a dragon lord.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. He had enough dragons for one day. “Hurry! The light is fading and we must leave as soon as we can.”

“Yes Sire.” Merlin nodded and rushed off.

Gaius and Arthur looked for the cave. The entrance to the cave was hidden by vines behind two trees. It was the perfect hiding place. They slipped inside to wait.

X


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

Merlin stopped just inside the trees at camp. The Saxons had ransacked what was left of the camp. Camelot’s forces had moved to higher ground after the battle to regroup before heading back to Camelot..

A man, who was obviously the Saxon leader, walked into camp with two men carrying a stretcher. “My Lady? Are you here?”

Morgana came out of what was Arthur and Gwen's tent. “You found Arthur?” She rushed over and pulled the cloak off the body on the stretcher. Morgana closed her eyes and put her hand to her heart. She took a breath to regain her control. She turned to glare at the man doing the talking. “I said to bring me Arthur!”

“My men have searched the entire battlefield. He’s not there.” The man pointed to Mordred. “We found him and this.” He held up a sword with a piece missing. “We will search the woods next.”

Morgana smiled. “Arthur will be dead soon if he's not already. The knights may have found his body and taken him back to Camelot along with the wounded. We shall find them and make sure he is properly burned then we will take Camelot.”

“You want us to attack wounded men? Then take Camelot?” The man asked. “I have just lost half my men. There isn't enough left to take a city that size.”

“You will do as I say. I want Camelot to burn.” Morgana covered Mordred's face with the cloak. “Did your men find the Queen?”

“No.” the man shook his head. “I don't think she was here. Why would Pendragon bring his queen to a battlefield? She would just be a distraction.”

“Not Guinevere.” Morgana stepped up to the man. “She isn’t a high born bit of fluff. She was a serving girl and she knows how to handle a sword as well as a Knight of Camelot. She would have been here in camp with the physician tending the wounded.”

The man gestured to another one of the tents. “We haven't found the physician either. They may have gotten away before the end of the battle. The wounded were gone when we got here. There are fresh wagon tracks in the snow.”

“Follow them.” Morgana turned to go back inside the tent. “Bring me Guinevere and the physician. I have a special punishment for both of them.”

“Yes my lady.” The man turned and called out to several others. They mounted their horses and headed down the road following the wagon tracks.

Merlin checked to see if anyone was on guard then went over to where Arthur's horse was tied. He untied it and his own then the old mare that Gaius rode as well. He led them into the woods away from camp.

Merlin managed to get to the cave without being spotted by the Saxons. They had started searching the woods for Arthur. They hadn't gotten very far but Merlin could hear them in the distance beating the brush.

Merlin tied the horses to a tree and went into the cave. Arthur stood by the door with his sword raised but lowered it as soon as he saw Merlin.

“Arthur, we need to go. Morgana is looking for Gwen and Gaius as well. She sent men to follow the wagons with the wounded. She thinks Gaius and Gwen are with them.” Merlin told them. “I heard her talking to the Saxon Leader. She is planning to attack Camelot next.”

“I told Gwaine to take the wounded directly to Camelot. He and the two knights with him left after I did. They wouldn't have gotten far.” Gaius spoke up. “I said I would follow after Arthur was found. Gwen, Leon, and Percival took the mountain trail to Caerleon. They won't be on the road.”

“The leader only took a handful of men with him to follow the wagons.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “The Saxons have started searching the woods. We need to decide. Do we go after Gwen or help Gwaine?”

Arthur thought for a moment then spoke. “We ride to Caerleon and Guinevere. Gwaine and the knights can handle a small raiding party. Let's get moving.” Arthur left the cave and went to his horse.

“Merlin.” Gaius grabbed his arm. “Maybe you should use your magick to get to Gwen just in case.”

“I need to stay with Arthur. He's still weak.” Merlin patted the old man's hand. “Gwen will be fine with Leon and Percival. Annis has many strong guards at her keep to help them if the Saxons come there looking for her.”

“I hope your right, Merlin.” Gaius let go of Merlin’s arm. “If anything should happen to Gwen, Arthur will turn into tyrant just like Uther did after Ygraine died. I will not want to go through that again.”

“No Gaius.” Merlin shook his head. “If Arthur lost Gwen, he would be much more dangerous than Uther ever was. Gwen is his very heart.”

“Merlin! Lets go!” Arthur called out to them from outside.

Merlin and Gaius went outside. Merlin helped Gaius get on his horse and they took off through the woods to the mountain trail to Caerleon. If they rode hard, then they would arrive just after dusk.

X

 

Gwen and the two knights rode into the courtyard at Caerleon just after midday. Annis was on the stone steps waiting for them to dismount.

“Queen Guinevere, I am surprised to see you without your husband. Where is Arthur?” Queen Annis asked.

“I don't know. I left before he was found.” Gwen gestured to Leon. “Sir Leon insisted that we leave before the battle was over.” Gwen glared at Leon.

“I take it the battle didn't go well.” Annis looked at Sir Leon

“It was more difficult than anticipated.” Sir Leon bowed to Annis. “Your Majesty. My orders were to guarantee Queen Guinevere’s safety and bring her here to await King Arthur.”

Annis nodded. “I have chambers prepared for her.”

“I am safe here with Queen Annis. You and Percival can go back and see if there is any word of Arthur.” Gwen looked at Leon pleadingly. 

“My Lady… Gwen … Arthur insisted that we stay with you until he arrives.” Leon looked at Percival. “He commanded us. I will not disobey my king.”

“I see.” Gwen sighed. She put her hands over her face. “I don't know how to do this. What if he is….?” She sobbed.

Leon glanced at Percival and looked down at his feet. “My lady…”

Annis looked at the knights. “Leave her to me. There is food and drink waiting for you in the hall.” She put her arm around Gwen’s shoulders and guided her inside. “Come inside Guinevere. What you need is a hot bath and a strong drink.”

“How does it feel to be a widow?” Gwen asked as they walked to guest chambers.

Annis smiled sadly. “Caerleon wasn't the best of husbands but he did care for me. Sometimes, I miss his companionship but it will be different with you. You and Arthur married for love. The bond between you is strong.”

“I don't know what I’ll do if he doesn't come out of this. I don't know how I will survive without him.” Gwen bit her lip to keep from sobbing. 

“My dear, you are a woman who has survived much and you will survive this as well.” Annis led her into the chambers where servants were preparing a bath. “I will leave my handmaiden to see to you. When you finished your bath and rested, we will talk more.”

“Thank you Annis.” Gwen nodded.

A small blonde girl came up to Gwen and curtseyed. “Your majesty, I am Darla. I will be assisting you.”

Annis left Gwen with her maid and went to talk to the knights.

X

 

Leon and Percival were sitting in the hall at one of the long tables when Annis walked in. They both rose to their feet and bowed.

“Good! You are still here. I thought you might have sought a place to rest by now. Tell me of the battle.” Annis sat on her throne and waited.

“We were outnumbered and we were about to be ambushed but Arthur got us up and ready before the Saxons could carry out their plan.” Leon took a breath. “The battle was difficult and both sides lost many men. It looked as though Camelot’s forces would fail, but suddenly there was an old sorcerer on the cliff above us. He was helping us. He took down many Saxons with his magick”

“A sorcerer? I thought magick was banned in Camelot.” Annis frowned. She sat up in her seat. “Tell me more.”

“Magick is still banned but this sorcerer is not unknown to us. He is called Emrys.” Sir Leon glanced at Percival. “Arthur has had dealings with him before.”

“Interesting. I didn't know your King consorted with sorcerers.” Annis waved her hand for them to continue.

Leon nodded. “Arthur saw that the tide was turning in our favor and sent Sir Percival and myself to bring the Queen here. She had been in the tent with the physician tending to the wounded.”

“That's a very unusual task for a queen.” Annis looked at Percival who was standing silently by Leon’s side.

“Gwen…. Queen Guinevere has always helped tend the wounded over the years. She says that she needs to feel useful.” Leon smiled.

“Did you leave the physician to fend for himself?” Annis looked at Percival but it was Leon who answered her.

“Sir Gwaine was helping him load the wounded onto wagons to go back to Camelot. Sir Lewis and Sir Bedwar were with them.” Leon continued. “As we were leaving, I saw Merlin, Arthur's manservant tell Gaius something then Merlin left. I assume he was bringing a message from Arthur.”

“So Arthur was most likely still alive at that point.” Annis nodded. “That is hopeful.”

“The odd thing was that Merlin wasn't with us when we traveled to Camlann.” Sir Leon frowned. “I have no idea where he came from. Arthur said Merlin had something to take care of. I believe Arthur must sent him to fetch the sorcerer.”

“Why would a King who was against magick summon a sorcerer?” Annis frowned. “Not a tactic that I would expect from Arthur.”

“Arthur never mentioned the sorcerer while we planned the battle. I am also a member of the privy council.” Leon looked at Percival. “Sir Percival?”

Percival shook his head.

Annis tapped her nails on the arm of her throne then stood up. “The hour grows late. I will have some rooms for you both made ready. I can't wait to hear Arthur explain his reasoning behind the use of the sorcerer in battle.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Leon bowed. “We are grateful for your protection.”

“Thank you Queen Annis.” Percival bowed.

“So he does speak.” Annis smiled.

“Only just.” Leon grinned. “Sir Percival is a man of few words.”

Annis laughed and went to give orders to the servants.

X


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

On the road to Camelot, Gwaine looked around. He had a feeling that he couldn't shake. “Sir Lewis, we’re not alone. There is maybe a half dozen men in those trees. You and Sir Bedwar get the wagons moving. I'll do what I can to hold them off.”

“Sir Gwaine, you can't take them all on by yourself. That’s suicide.” Sir Lewis shook his head. “Let me stay and help you. Sir Bedwar can see them to Camelot.”

“No. There may be problems up ahead for you both to deal with so get them moving.” Gwaine looked at the young knight. “Get our brothers to safety.”

Sir Lewis nodded. He rode up ahead to speak to Sir Bedwar then he instructed the drivers of the two wagons to drive the horses as fast as they could. He waved to Gwaine then followed the wagons out of sight.

Gwaine got down off his horse and drew his sword. “I know you're out there. Show yourself.”

Five riders emerged from the edge of the woods by the road.

The one who was obviously the leader got off his horse and looked at Gwaine. “Where is your Queen and the physician?”

Gwaine sized them up. “Who are you and why do you want to know?”

“I am Ogden of the Saxons. I ask because the Lady Morgana wants them. She has a special treat for them both.”

“Sorry.” Gwaine grinned. “I don't know where they are. Lady Morgana will just have to be disappointed.”

The Saxon chuckled. “Was Arthur among the wounded? We haven't found him among the dead and we know he's injured. Mortally wounded.”

Gwaine shook his head. “You ask too many questions. Maybe I should just let my sword tell you what you need to know.”

The Saxon leader laughed. He charged Gwaine with a battle axe but Gwaine stepped out of the way. The Saxon fell face down, tripping on Gwaine's outstretched foot.

Gwaine sunk his sword into the man's back. Then looked up at the other four riders. “Who’s next?”

The riders turned back and fled the way they came.

Gwaine laughed as the men fled. He got back on his horse and rode hard to catch up with the wagons.

X

 

When the Saxons returned to report to Morgana what had happened on the road, she killed all four of them by snapping their necks with magick.

She looked around. There was no sign of Arthur or Gwen and more than half of her forces were dead. This was not what she wanted. She screamed in frustration.

“When I find Emrys, I will kill him. This is his doing. I know that was him on the cliff but I don't know how it’s possible.” Morgana formed a fireball and sent it into the nearest tent. She smiled as it burned.

X

 

It was just after dusk when Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius arrived at Caerleon. They were tired and hungry. It had been an endless day for all of them.

Gwen was waiting for them when they arrived. She had been with Annis when a guard had announced their approach. “Arthur! Oh! Arthur!”

Merlin was speaking to the groom as Gwen rushed out of the keep. He paused and smiled as Gwen ran past him to Arthur.

“Guinevere!” Arthur smiled and dismounted. He held out his arms and folded her into an embrace. He ducked his head into her neck and held her tight. It was only a few hours ago that he thought he would never hold her again.

“I thought I lost you.” Gwen whispered in his ear. She pulled back and looked him over for signs that he was injured.

“You can't get rid of me that easily.” Arthur kissed her forehead. “I’m glad your safe.”

“I'll change your bandages when we get to the chambers Annis put us in.” Gwen looked at his chest. “You are covered in blood. Please tell me that it's not all yours.”

Arthur glanced at Merlin. “Most of it is mine. I was wounded but now I'm fine. I just need food and rest.”

Gwen saw the rip in Arthur's chainmail. “Arthur, what happened to you. Your wound must be grave to bleed so much.” She opened the tear and found freshly healed skin underneath. “There's no wound. How is that possible?”

“I was healed with magick.” Arthur told her. He put his arm around Gwen’s waist and walked into the keep with her. “I am whole and well. There is no need to fret over me, Guinevere.”

“You were healed by magic? The old sorcerer on the cliff. Was it he who healed you?” Gwen put her hand over Arthur’s heart. “Arthur that was a mortal wound. You should be…”

Arthur put his hand over hers. “I'm not. The sorcerer got to me in time and he had some help from his dragon friend.”

“Dragon?” Gwen raised an eyebrow at that. “The sorcerer has a dragon as his friend? Why would he heal you and why was he helping us win the battle?”

“He is an ally. I did have to promise to lift the ban on magick as payment for the dragon’s services. He was well within his right to ask.” Arthur grinned. “It's a small price to pay for my life. I wasn't ready to leave you. We have too many years left to love each other.”

Gwen nodded. “You were very lucky that he was there to help you.”

“Yes. I seem to be quite lucky.” Arthur pulled her closer. “We can't stay here long. We have to leave at first light. The Saxons plan to move on Camelot.”

“Since we can't leave until first light….” Gwen reached up and caressed his face. “Let’s enjoy our good fortune this evening.”

Merlin brushed past them. “I'll have a bath prepared for you, Sire, and a proper meal. I’m glad your safe, My Lady.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Gwen scowled. She didn't remember Merlin arriving at the battle.

“Merlin, find Leon and tell him I'm here then get Gaius to a chamber to rest. He looks like he's about to fall over. Oh and I won't be needing you tonight.” Arthur looked at Gwen with a soft smile. “Guinevere and I need our rest.”

“Yes Sire.” Merlin grinned and rushed off. Merlin knew exactly what kind of rest Arthur was planning on having with Gwen.

“Where did he come from?” Gwen asked. “Did he come while the battle was on?”

“He arrived at the very end of the battle. You know Merlin. He just couldn't stay away from all the fun.” Arthur kissed her cheek. “Where are our chambers? I want to get started on that rest.”

“This way, my lord.” Gwen smiled and blushed.

Gaius sat down at a table in the hall and chuckled. “Perhaps Arthur could still get an heir after all.” He chuckled. “Thanks to a dragon.”

X

 

Gwen led Arthur to their chambers in the keep. She led him through to a room with a fire in the hearth and furs on the bed.

Arthur went over to the bed and picked up one of the fur robes covering the bed. “Annis certainly has a thing for fur. This place couldn't be any more different than Camelot.”

“I like the furs. They're very soft and warm. It's cold outside.” Gwen poured a goblet of wine and brought it to him. “Here Drink this.”

Arthur took a drink then captured a stray curl of Gwen's dark hair with his fingers. He sat the goblet on the table next to the bed. “I can think of better ways to keep warm.”

Gwen giggled. “Let me help you out of your armor, My Lord. I hear the servants preparing your bath.”

Arthur stood still as Gwen unfastened his belt and laid his sword on the floor. Next, she unfastened the straps of his armor and helped him take it off. She put it in a pile near the foot of the bed. She looked at the chainmail and hesitated.

“What is it?” Arthur caressed her cheek. “You look upset. Tell me.”

“I could have lost you. If it wasn't for the sorcerer healing you, I would have. Arthur, this was a mortal wound.” Gwen touched the tear in the chainmail right next to his heart. “Did he tell you why he helped us in battle with the Saxons? He must have had a reason.”

“Guinevere, I need to tell you something. I need you to promise not to tell anyone.” Arthur put his hand over hers on his chest.

“I promise.” Gwen looked into his eyes.

Arthur gave her a soft kiss then spoke. “Merlin is the one who healed me. He was the sorcerer on the cliffl helping us turn the tide of battle.”

“Merlin?” Gwen blinked. “I suspected but I thought I was imagining things. I thought he knew a lot about magick because Gaius had taught him to look for things as a part of his training as a physician.”

“Merlin knew about magick because he was a sorcerer. I still can't believe that he was right there under my nose the entire time and I never even suspected that he had magick.” Arthur shook his head. “I always thought he was a clumsy idiot. He's a dragon lord too. That was why the dragon helped heal me. Merlin told him to.”

“How is he a dragon lord?” Gwen asked.

“I'm not sure.” Arthur shrugged. “We can ask him later. Right now, you were helping me undress….”

Gwen blushed. “Yes I was.” Gwen lifted the damaged chainmail over Arthurs head and dumped it on top of his armor. His torn padding followed.

Gwen looked at the bloody shirt sticking to him and shook her head with a flirtatious smile. “You're a mess. I'll have to clean you up.”

Arthur sat on the bed and pulled off his boots with a grin.” I hope so.”

Gwen looked into the other room. The tub was by the hearth and there was food on the table.

“Your bath awaits.” Gwen waited as Arthur pulled off his trousers and walked naked into the other room. Gwen looked her husband up and down. She told herself she was looking for injuries but in truth she was just admiring his body.

Arthur stepped into the warm water and sighed. “I may be healed but I still ache from the fighting and the ride.”

Gwen picked up the towels that had been left on a chair and brought them over to the table by the tub. She knelt down then wet a cloth and wrung it out. She carefully started to clean the blood from his chest.

Arthur watched her through half closed eyes. “Tell me, Guinevere, do you mean to wash all of me or just my chest?”

Gwen looked up and gave him another flirtatious smile. “You'll just have to wait and see.”

Arthur kissed her neck and nipped at her ear.

“Arthur! Behave!” Gwen giggled.

“I'm just making it easier for you to decide. I really like it when you give me all your attention.” Arthur kissed her neck again. “Will you give me all of your attention?”

“Arthur, you were just seriously wounded.” Gwen pulled back. “Surely you don't want… um…”

Arthur took the cloth from her hand and put it on the table. He stood up and pulled her close. “I have never felt more alive.” He put his hands on her ass and kissed her. “Guinevere….” His body responded to her closeness.

“You've gotten me all wet.” Gwen pushed out of his arms and stepped back. She looked at his erection and licked her lips. She could feel her need for him grow into an ache.

Gwen saw him watching her. She smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and shimmied out of the tight trousers she was wearing. “If you're sure…”

Arthur reached stepped out of the tub and pulled her back to the bed. He kissed her then picked her up, placing her gently in the middle of the bed. He positioned himself over her. “I have never been more sure in my life.”

They moaned as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his hips to give him more access. Arthur kissed her neck and started to move slowly. Gwen grabbed his shoulders and matched his movements.

It was slow and intense as they moved toward the peak of pleasure. The both finally lost all control and moved faster to the peak. They fell over the edge together moaning as their bodies released.

Arthur moved to his side and watched as Gwen caught her breath. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. “I love you with every fiber of my being.”

Gwen reached over and caressed his cheek. “I love just as much. Close your eyes and sleep. We are safe here in this place.”

Arthur nodded. He pulled the fur robes over them and pulled her close. Soon they were both sleeping peacefully.

X


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

Just after dawn, Arthur and his party set out to meet up with Camelot’s forces on the road from Camlann.

Merlin scowled as the rode. He had a feeling but he just couldn't put a name on it.

“What is it? Are you afraid I won’t keep my promise?” Arthur asked when he saw the look of worry on Merlin's face.

“No. It's not that.” Merlin wrinkled his nose. “I have a feeling.”

“What?” Arthur frowned. “What kind of feeling?”

“A bad feeling.” Merlin sat up in the saddle. “Morgana. I can sense her up ahead. That's what I’ve been feeling. Stop here just a moment.”

Arthur signaled everyone to stop. “How far?”

Merlin focused on the road ahead of them. “She's close. She has a handful of men with her.”

“Let's greet my sister. I’m sure she is very interested in my health.” Arthur snarked. He turned around and looked at Leon and Percival. “Stay alert. Merlin says there's trouble ahead. He has a _feeling_.”

Leon and Percival looked at each other and grinned.

“You make me sound like an old woman.” Merlin shot Arthur a glare.

“Sometimes, you are an old woman, Merlin.” Arthur chuckled.

“He's only been an old woman once as far as I know, Sire.” Gaius called out from behind them.

Gwen giggled.

Arthur laughed.

Merlin sighed and shook his head. “Let’s just keep moving.”

Arthur waved his hand and they started to move again.

Near the fork in the road to Camelot, Morgana stood with a half dozen men waiting for them.

Morgana face showed surprise for just an instant when she saw Arthur. She quickly made her face a cold hard mask again.

“Hello Morgana.” Arthur looked at the men behind her. “Is this all that you have left of your great army?”

“Arthur, how are you alive?” Morgana spots Merlin behind Arthur. “Well, I should have guessed. How did you escape, Merlin? I stripped you of your magick.”

Merlin brought his horse up beside Arthur’s and dismounted. “You can't take away my magick. It's not a thing. It's part of my very being. I cannot be separated from it.” 

“Maybe, I will just use this on you instead.” Morgana pulled the broken blade from the sheath tied to her saddle. “I would finally be free of you.”

“Merlin!” Arthur drew his sword and threw it to Merlin.

Merlin caught it and nodded.

“Such a pretty blade. It won't do you any good. No mortal weapon can kill me.” Morgana opened her arms wide. “Take your best shot, _Emrys_.”

Merlin stepped up to her and thrusted the blade through her chest. Merlin held on to her as she sank to the ground. He whispered in her ear “It is a very pretty blade. Enchanted by the oldest most powerful dragon I know.”

“You…. Bastard!” Morgana closed her eyes and breathed no more.

Merlin lowered her the rest of the way to the ground. He looked at the Saxons standing there. “I am called Emrys by the Druids. I am the protector of the Once and Future King. If you don't want to feel my wrath a second time then I suggest you leave this place and never come here again.”

Merlin held out his hand and a ball of fire formed and grew to the size of his head. The Saxons turned and ran as Merlin sent the fire ball in their direction.

Merlin wiped Arthur's sword off in the grass. “I will bury her alongside of Golois. I owe her that at least.” Merlin handed the sword back to Arthur.

Arthur nodded and took the sword. “I'm going to keep my promise, Merlin. You won't have to hide your magick anymore.”

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled. “I just want you and Gwen to be happy and live to be very old.”

Arthur held out his hand to Gwen motioning for her to come alongside him. “I think we can manage that.”

Gwen nodded to Merlin. “Thank you.”

Merlin smiled. “You're welcome, My Lady.”

Merlin picked up Morgana's body and put it over her horse that had been standing at the edge of the woods. He took the reins and led her horse behind his as they continued to Camelot.

They met up with the Camelot forces at midday and arrived in Camelot by dusk. There had been no sign of the remaining Saxon army along the way.

Arthur doubled the watch and had preparations started for a siege just in case the Saxons changed their minds and came back to invade Camelot.

X

 

As dusk fell on Camelot, Arthur signed the decree to lift the ban on magick. He affixed the royal seal and handed it to Merlin.

“I think that should do it. I'll make the announcement at the council meeting tomorrow.” Arthur watched as Merlin read the document. “Is that it? Do I need to add more to it?”

“Thank you Arthur.” Merlin bowed his head. “It’s just as you promised.”

“Go get some sleep, Merlin. You look tired.” Arthur stood up and walked over to the window where Gwen was standing. “We need to rest.” He slipped his arms around her waist.

Merlin picked up a tray of empty dishes. “I'll see you in the morning. I need to get your armor repaired and you're going to need new chainmail. I think I might enchant it just to be on the safe side.”

“Merlin, George can tend to me from now on.” Arthur turned to look over his shoulder.

“Are you sacking me?” Merlin tilted his head. 

“No.” Arthur sighed. “I would think being my manservant would be something you could do without now that you can be open about your magick.”

“No. Arthur. It my honor to serve you.” Merlin thought for a moment. “But I will let George muck out your horses.” He started walking toward the door. “I might let him clean your boots too. He would love that.” Merlin chuckled as the door closed behind him.

Gwen poked Arthur in the ribs with her elbow. “You know you can't get rid of Merlin that easily. He will always be loyal to you.”

“I know but he has to be tired of trying to keep me alive all the time.” Arthur turned her around. “I was serious. We do need rest. I have sent riders out to look for signs of the Saxons approaching. We have the castle prepared for siege. There is nothing left to do but wait.”

“And rest.” Gwen stood on her toes and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly.

Arthur lifted her in his arms and carried her to edge of the bed. He didn't even bother with undressing her. He lifted her skirts as she untied his trousers. 

Gwen moaned as he entered her. Arthur sighed then took her quickly. They both released with a cry then Arthur sank to his knees on the floor.

Gwen sat up and smiled at him. “Now that we rested, we should probably get some sleep.”

Arthur looked up at her and nodded. “Yes. Sleep.”  

X

 

**Epilogue**

Two months after Camlann, Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Gwen sleeping peacefully. He got up and moved away from the bed to speak quietly to the physician. “What’s wrong with her, Gaius? Why did she faint?”

“Sire, I believe the Queen is with child.” Gaius looked over at Gwen and smiled.

Arthur shook his head. “No. You said that wasn't possible.”

“I can't explain it but all the signs indicate that she is.” Gaius hesitated. “I do have a theory of how it may have happened.”

“And what would that be?” Arthur folded her arms across his chest and waited for Gaius to speak.

“The healing magick from the dragon somehow transferred into her and ….” Gaius shrugged. “Now she is with child.”

Merlin sat at the table. “Tell him the other thing, Gaius.”

“What other thing?” Arthur asked. He looked at Merlin.

“There is a possibility that the child may be born with magick.” Gaius bit his lip. “We always assumed that Morgana got her magick from her mother but there is a chance she inherited it from your father. An extremely slight chance.”

“What exactly are you saying?” Arthur frowned. “I don't understand.”

Merlin got up and walked over to Arthur. He put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “You were healed by dragon magick. There is no stronger kind of magick on earth. You somehow gave some of it to Gwen. Most likely while you were getting her with child. Now you might have a child with magick because magick like Morgana's and mine is passed down through generations.”

“A baby… with magick….” Arthur swallowed. “Good job that I lifted the ban on magick then.”

Gaius and Merlin grinned at each other. This was not the reaction they expected from Arthur.

“There's only a chance the child will have magick.” Gaius smiled. “A very…”

“… slight chance. I know.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “I had better tell her.” He took a deep breath and walked back to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her softly. “Guinevere?”

Gwens eyes fluttered open. “Arthur. I don't know what happened. I never faint.”

Arthur glanced back over his shoulder then got on with it. “Gaius says that you’re with child.”

“But….” Gwen was confused.

“It's a gift, Guinevere. A side effect of the dragon healing me.” Arthur smiled. “Isn't it wonderful.”

“The baby... is it alright?” Gwen put her hand on her still flat belly. 

Arthur nodded. “It may have a little magick but all is well so far.”

Gwen looked over at Gaius and Merlin. “Oh!”

“Guinevere, are you going to faint again?” Arthur grabbed her shoulders.

“No. Arthur, we’re having a baby.” Gwen smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and laughed.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and sighed. “Yes we are.” 


End file.
